Night of the Living Pharmacists
is a Halloween themed hour-long special of Phineas and Ferb that debuted October 4, 2014 on Disney Channel and then October 10 on Disney XD that same year in the United States. In this "Night of the Living Dead"-inspired special, Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" accidentally turns the citizens of Danville into contagious Doof-zombies who run rampant all over town. Agent P and the kids must work together to save Danville and avoid becoming Doof-zombies themselves. Episode Summary Act I At the Flynn-Fletcher house at sunset, Isabella walks into the backyard to ask her usual question. Before Phineas can finish his sentence, Isabella shows and tells him about her Emotional Bravery Patch. However, she is interrupted by Ferb Fletcher giving Phineas a new power supply. Isabella tries again, but is interrupted by Buford and Baljeet. Phineas explains to the rest of the gang that he and Ferb made a rubberization ray that gives them a skin rubber-like qualities so that they would be able to bounce like a ball. Isabella simply looks at her patch and reveals to herself that the patch is earned by finally revealing she has a crush on a boy and sadly joins with them. Phineas explains about the time they jump around the world in a rubber ball, and this will let them be a rubber ball. Buford suggests turning Perry into a "plat-a-ball", but Phineas disagrees and then wonders where he is. Agent P enters his lair through the central air conditioning and sees Major Monogram on screen relaxing in a hot tub, which is being powered by Carl blowing through a tube. Monogram explains to Agent P that the new Danville water tower is being unveiled, and, since Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz will be doing the dedication and the tower is next door to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, he tells him it is safe to assume that Doofenshmirtz will be doing something to interrupt the ceremony. As Perry goes to his mission, Monogram orders Carl to blow again but faints from exhaustion and decides to give him a five-minute break. Act II At the Super-duper Mega Superstore, Candace is looking at the latest issue of Blasé Teen magazine and talking on the phone to Stacy, who is busy attempting to set up her new high-definition television set, and also working all the remotes in her house. Candace is intrigued by the models in the magazine since they look so nonchalant and cool, and longs to hang out with one of them so she can "absorb their coolness". She then spots Vanessa also shopping. Vanessa is getting some snacks for a movie viewing party, which she invites Candace to. At D.E.I., Perry gets trapped in a disco ball, which Doof and Norm dance to. Doof immediately reveals his latest inator, the Repulse-inator, which is able to turn anyone into a vile creature. He intends to use it on Roger to make him look ugly and Doof will become more popular and he can dominate the Tri-State Area. He also explains the inator takes up way more juice than his other inators. He gets some Doonkelberry pie baked by Norm, and leaves Perry trapped to give it to Vanessa's party downstairs. Back in the backyard, Phineas zaps Baljeet with the ray, and he becomes very bouncy. Next he zaps Buford, then Ferb, then himself, then Isabella. Phineas and the gang bounce all around their neighborhood having loads of fun. Isabella, meanwhile, decides to bounce over to the Fireside Girls annex, where her troop is waiting for her. Isabella tells Gretchen that she does not feel confident about earning her Emotional Bravery Patch. However, Gretchen, Ginger and the rest of the Fireside Girls boost her confidence by telling her to Jump Right to It. Isabella bounces away feeling more confident. Later that night, Vanessa holds a movie-watching party with her punk girlfriends, Lacie, Birgitte, Heather and Dana, as well as Candace. Vanessa shows them the French film she picked. Candace is impressed with the girls' choice of music that they listen to. Doof comes in and gives Vanessa the pie, but Vanessa, fearing she will be further embarrassed by her father, asks him to leave. Candace talks to Stacy in the bathroom telling her about her excitement about being with cool older girls. Stacy, meanwhile, feels confident that she hooked up her TV, but when she turns on the remote, it turns on and off a neighbor's television set. Doof goes back upstairs to find Perry has already escaped. Doof tells him they should fight quietly because of Vanessa's party downstairs. So Perry decides to turn it into a pillow fight. When Doof throws the couch cushions at Perry, one of them fires up the inator, which strikes Roger successfully. Doof tricks Perry into being trapped again by convincing him it will explode. Much to his surprise, the inator does explode. Roger gets up to the podium to reveal he has transformed into a zombie-like duplicate of Doofenshmirtz. The Doof zombie walks up to Melanie and she also transforms into a zombie-like duplicate of Doofenshmirtz. The Doof zombies go on a rampage touching everyone they see into Doof zombies. Act III Isabella catches up to Phineas to try to tell him how she feels, but they are interrupted by Mrs. Feyersied's scream. Isabella runs up to Mrs. Feyersied, changing into her Fireside Girl uniform in the process. When she asks her what is wrong, Mrs. Feyersied replies, "Pharmacists!" Isabella is confused by this statement. Baljeet points to an area surrounded by dozens and dozens of pharmacist zombies. Phineas and the other boys run and hide from them. Phineas surmises the pharmacists go around turning everyone they touch into other pharmacists. One of the pharmacist zombies touches Baljeet, but he does not transform. Ferb suggests it is because of the rubberization ray's effects. The boys all bounce for cover. Phineas tells Buford the rubberization will wear off soon, so they bounce back to the backyard for a recharge. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz is watching a news report about rampant pharmacists turning other people into pharmacists. News reporter Don Adaded (George A. Romero) interviews one of them and gets transformed. Soon, the zombies invade the entire news team, including Gordon Gutsofanemu. Doof is delighted that he finally has an Army of Me to help him take over the Tri-State Area. He attempts to lead the Doof zombies to City Hall, but he is not successful in this endeavor. The boys bounce back to the backyard, but they discover Doof zombies destroyed the rubberization ray. Since he cannot bounce anymore, Buford goes into a panic. Phineas decides to rebuild the ray inside, since the pharmacists have invaded the neighborhood. But first, he decides to calm Buford down. Back in her living room, Stacy feels very proud of herself that she successfully set up her television. After making some popcorn, she sits down to watch her Grievance DVDs. She pays no mind to the zombie apocalypse outside her window. At the party, Candace, Vanessa and the girls are about to watch the film, when Lacie hears a knock at the door. She sees someone who looks like Vanessa's father through the peephole. However, Vanessa sees three of her fathers. She attempts to get ahold of her dad but it goes straight to voicemail. One of the zombies bursts through the door and chases them. They make haste into the bedroom. Dana discovers the zombies are all over town transforming others into zombies. Candace, of course, already assumes her brothers are behind this and calls her mom to bust them. In the living room, Buford is still running around wildly. Phineas calms him down, but Buford says he is unprotected. Phineas and Baljeet assure him civilization has not crumbled since all the electricity and water is still working. However, the Doof zombies soon shut down all the water and power and phone lines. Stacy is watching her film, when the power at her house goes out. She goes outside to power up the backup generator. Linda and Lawrence go out of the house during the blackout. Lawrence shakes his hand with a Doof zombie, but he and Linda transform into Doof zombies themselves. Phineas is discouraged there is no power, but Baljeet assures him that Isabella is able to build a generator. He asks Isabella to confirm, but finds that Isabella is missing. Phineas then goes into a panic like Buford. Meanwhile, Perry frees himself from his trap. He attempts to escape but finds a bunch of Doof zombies climbing over the balcony. He protects himself with some toilet plungers by flinging himself over the zombies. He goes into a room and blocks the door with two boxes, but is grabbed by what appears to be another Doof zombie. Act IV The Doof zombie turns out to be Doofenshmirtz himself. He shows Perry around what he refers to as his "startle space". It is stocked with lots of almond brittle and board games. Doof expresses his irritation at his duplicates. He then remembers that Vanessa is still in the building and decides to go after her. The Flynn-Fletcher house's windows are now all boarded up. Phineas is worried about Isabella. He then figures she is at the Fireside Girl Headquarters. Since that is all the way across town, they need protection from the zombies. Ferb finds some rubber items, which the gang puts on. Meanwhile, Stacy powers up her generator in her backyard. She protects herself by wearing earmuffs and rubber gloves. A Doof zombie attempts to touch her, but she unknowingly punches it in the nose. Stacy walks back into the house proud of herself for operating a generator by herself. In another part of Danville, Shaun and Ed from the film Shaun of the Dead question the whole "turning into pharmacists" thing since one simply cannot grow a lab coat. Ed believes they infect clothing as well. Shaun still finds it preposterous since clothes are not living things, however, he and Ed get infected and become Doof zombies too. Perry escapes the Doof zombies on his hang-glider. However, he gets a static message from Monogram not to return to OWCA since the headquarters have fallen. Monogram instructs him to find the source of the zombie apocalypse and protect the uninfected. Carl adds that Perry is now the "Omega Platypus", but Monogram and Carl get infected as well. Phineas and the boys crawl the zombie apocalypse to get to Fireside Girl Headquarters. However, they get surrounded by a bunch of OWCA agents. Phineas discovers that the disease infects animals differently by turning them into the shape of the pharmacists instead of completely turning them into pharmacists. They fight off the OWCA Doof zombies by getting away on a mop and bucket. Back at D.E.I., Doof searches for Vanessa and expresses his annoyance at the Doofplicates openly. When the Doof zombies hear this, they toss him out of the building. Act V Vanessa and Candace blockade the bedroom door. The rest of the punk girls decide to split up, unaware of what happens to victims who split up in American zombie movies. Vanessa discovers Lacie hiding in the bathroom, which is now full of Doof zombies. One of them touches Lacie and she transforms. The Doof zombies then touch the other three punk girls and they transform as well. At Fireside Girl Headquarters, the other Fireside Girls get away from the chaos by disguising themselves as pharmacist zombies. Gretchen asks Holly if Isabella has returned, but Holly says no. Gretchen assumes she's with Phineas and the boys. Suddenly, a perimeter alarm goes off, and Katie asks if the person behind the door is "friend or pharmacist". It turns out to be Phineas and the boys. Phineas asks the girls if they have seen Isabella, but they deny that they have. Buford begins to worry she has also been turned into a pharmacist zombie. Suddenly, Isabella reveals herself from under a trap door in the building. She tells the others she has figured out the source of the infection, through the process of Triangulation. She discovered it originated from a building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head. They decide to make their way over to the building. Phineas, the gang and the Fireside Girls (with the latter once again disguised as pharmacist zombies) go through a secret passage to avoid the zombies. Meanwhile, Agent P decides to help them by distracting the zombies with a rolling garbage can. He traps the zombies into an abandoned repo yard, but finds himself surrounded by more OWCA agents turned into Doof zombies, including Pinky the Chihuahua. In the D.E.I. building hallway, Candace and Vanessa escape the zombies through the stairway, while Vanessa ties the door with the fire hose. Vanessa is surprised that her father's scheme finally achieved success, then Candace suggests getting Phineas and Ferb to help them out. Phineas, the gang, and the Fireside Girls finally make it to the D.E.I. building. They attempt to move quietly, but one of Buford's rubber duckies squeaks and sets off a car alarm attracting the attention of the zombies. The gang makes it into the building, but the Fireside Girls are not so lucky, as they all transform into Doof zombies. Act VI Isabella attempts to go back for the girls, but Phineas refuses this. They block the revolving door with things they find all over the lobby of the building. A Doof zombie rips up Phineas' sleeve and Isabella tosses him the Emotional Bravery patch to cover it up. After affirming everyone is alright, suddenly, a Doof zombie touches Baljeet's face and he gets infected. Buford decides that is the last straw and strips down to his undergarments and offers himself as bait. He gets infected as well. Agent P, meanwhile, finds himself surrounded by Doof zombies, both human and animal. Doof rescues Perry by giving him a ride on his helicopter, which he does not know how to pilot. Back in the lobby, Phineas believes the entrance is now fully blockades, but a Doof zombie somehow makes its way into the building. They decide to run to the stairway, but it is locked. The door to the stairway opens revealing Vanessa and Candace. Phineas and the rest, including Vanessa and Candace, run up the stairway away from the zombies. Stacy is still watching the Grievance films and comments on how oblivious the main character is, not knowing how oblivious she herself is. Back in the chopper, Doof once again expresses his irritation at the Doof zombies, and he tempts fate by saying, "Things can't get any worse." The Agent B Doof zombie appears behind him and fights with him. Doof tells Perry to take over the controls. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa and Candace finally make it up the long stairwell to Doof's lab. Isabella sees the destroyed inator and correctly assumes it to be the source of the infection. The chopper crashes into the building and wipes all the zombies unconscious. Vanessa is very happy to be reunited with her father. Doof explains to the rest what happened to the inator. Phineas surmises a conductor is needed to neutralize it. Isabella suggests that water neutralizes static and Phineas believes water will change everyone back to normal. They decide to use the water tower to douse the city in water. Phineas suggests making a pulley system to get them up to the tower and install a sprinkler system to douse all of Danville. They get to work building it. Doof suggests adding a self-destruct button, as he is want to do, but Phineas refuses that addition. After they finish builiding, the Doof zombies suddenly come to. Candace, Vanessa, and Doof (who is immune) protect themselves with rubber gloves and toilet plungers to hold them off. During this invasion, Phineas slowly explains what they will do with scale models. Ferb fires a grappling hook to the "V" in the "DANVILLE" on the tower. While trying to protect Vanessa, Candace finds herself infected and transformed into a Doof zombie. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella go into a bucket on the pulley system to get up to the top of the tower. Perry attempts to climb out of the crashed chopper but finds himself transformed into Perry the Doofapus. Vanessa soon also turns into a Doof zombie. Like Buford did earlier, Doof strips into his underdrawers and offers himself as bait. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella try to get to the tower, but the Doof zombies break their line. They land on the stairs. They see the vortex sprayer on top of the tower and run up to it. Ferb decides to sacrifice himself and gets infected, leaving Phineas and Isabella as the only non-Doof citizens in the wasteland once known as Danville. When they reach the top of the family, Isabella finally gets the courage to tell Phineas how she feels about him. However, Phineas gets touched and turns into a Doof zombie leaving Isabella to reach the top and put the vortex sprayer on the tower. She does successfully but gets infected as well. The sprinkler on the tower turns on and successfully turns all the Doof zombies back to normal. At D.E.I., Vanessa tells Candace she's cool under pressure and invites to hang out again. Isabella and Phineas come to but have no memory of what happened beyond building the vortex sprayer. They are all relieved that the citizens of Danville are no longer infected. Not so much for the rest of civilization. Stacy turns off the film and comments that horror movies are scary but unrealistic. Transcript Songs *"Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" (instrumental) *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Jump Right to It" *"Army of Me" *"Triangulation" *"Lots of Me" End Credits The song "Lots of Me". Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line He clears his throat to Phineas. He is also heard grunting when bombared by the pharmacist zombies. What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses the centralized air-conditioning entrance. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and Doofenshmirtz Teenage Girl Movie Night! Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist Episode title. Also many references to Doof as a pharmacist throughout the episode. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Isabella reveals her crush on Phineas to him, however, after the Doof-zombies are returned to normal, they do not bring it up, and it is implied their memories were erased as a result of the infections. * This is first time Isabella failed to earn a patch despite telling her feeling to Phienas and not able to remembering it. Production Information * This episode was revealed at the storyboards located at http://www.potoons.com/storyboards.html. * Confirmed as the next Halloween episode on a Spreecast live stream July 22, 2014.http://www.spreecast.com/events/phineas-and-ferb-star-wars.html * Dan Povenmire posted an exclusive pic on his Twitter on August 11, 2014 of this episode.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/498983835539755008 * This episode was shown on MSN Entertainment's television listings on August 19, 2014, confirming the episode's air date. *This is the sixth episode to premiere on a Saturday ("The Fast and the Phineas', "S'Winter'", "Doof Dynasty", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars") . *This episode was originally scheduled to air on October 12, 2014 on Disney XD, but it was moved up eight days to premiere on October 4th on Disney Channel. * This was one of the Disney Halloween special episodes that aired on October 4th as part of Disney Channel's "Monstober" programming block, along with the Gravity Falls episode "Little Gift Shop of Horrors", and the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Gift II: the Giftening", although none of these episodes are actually set on Halloween. *When this aired on Disney Channel, there was no ad break between acts I and II. International Premieres *October 14, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *October 25, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America and Disney XD Middle East/Africa/Poland) *October 31, 2014 (Disney XD Spain & Disney Channel UK) Errors *For the first time ever, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft's name is misspelled as "Aliki Theofilopoulous Grafft". *In the song "Jump Right Into It", Isabella's eyes suddenly turned brown, then back to her blue eyes again. * When the gang was leaving to Fireside Girl Lodge, Phineas' rubber vest was red, but when they left for the ally it was grey again. * When Vanessa goes to put a bookcase in front of the door. Candace's belt is missing for a second. * In the scenes when Phineas is taking questions and Candace shoves Vanessa out of the way, Vanessa is missing her gloves. Continuity *Phineas mentions the time they bounced around the world. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *In "Lots of Me", a few clips from other musical numbers were shown, including one from the song "Back in Gimmelshtump" in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" and some from "Army of Me"; the song he sang earlier. Also Doof is seen wearing the same clothes and doing the same dance he made during Doof 101 from the episode from the same name (which, at the time, had yet to air.) Allusions *''Night of the Living Dead'' and Dawn of the Dead - The title of the episode is a reference to the 1968 George A. Romero movie. Romero himself voices a reporter named Don Adaded, punning off this 1978 sequel. (Try saying that slowly.) *''North by Northwest'' - The opening credits music evokes Bernard Herrmann's score for this Alfred Hitchcock film. The credits themselves are presented in the style of Saul Bass, the famous animator who designed the credits for several Hitchcock films. *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' - Monogram has Carl blowing into a hose to power the hot tub similar to how Prince John had powered his hot tub. *''Shaun of the Dead'' - Simon Pegg and Nick Frost reprise their roles as Shaun and Ed respectively. Additionally the fireside girls attempt to hide themselves as pharmacists to move through the Doof's much how Shaun's group did to get to the Windchester. *''Aliens'' - Buford cries out "Game over, man!" much like Pvt. William Hudson (played by Bill Paxton) says in the 1986 sequel to Alien. *'"Katie, bar the door!"' - When Gretchen says this, she refers to Catherine Douglas, who barred a door to prevent assassins from getting King James I of Scotland in 1437. The poem The King's Tragedy, published in 1881, states the idiom of "Catherine, keep the door!" which would be later used in James Whitcomb Riley's poem When Lide Married Him, in 1894 becoming "Katy, bar the door!" thus meaning that there is trouble ahead.http://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/213750.html *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' - Buford yells out "Sanctuary!" like Quasimodo from this Victor Hugo novel. *''Die Hard'' - Buford and Doof say, "Yippee-ki-yay!" like Bruce Willis in this film. *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' - The "Janet! Dr. Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky!" gag is parodied. Of course, as many know, Richard O'Brien, Lawrence's voice actor created the stage show and movie. *''Ghostbusters'' - Ferb says the line from Dr. Egon Spengler: "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought." *''Escape From New York'' - When the walled-up city was mentioned at the end of the episode, it made reference to Kurt Russell's 1981 starring sci-fi vehicle where New York City is all walled up and made into a prison. *'Sir Francis Bacon' - Two references are made to the famous English scientist who passed away from a severe case of pneumonia testing on how meat would freeze. *''The Omega Man'' - Carl refers to Perry as the Omega Platypus which is a nod to the 1971 post apocalyptic zombie movie. *''The Karate Kid'' - When Candace, Vanessa, and Heinz are gearing up to hold off the Doof-zombies, Heinz starts in the Crane kick position from the movie. *''Transformers'' - The pharmacist plague is transmitted the same way the Hate plague is transmitted in the original TV series. Trivia * The eighth Halloween-themed episode ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Face Your Fear"), the sixth to not take place on Halloween, but have a horror theme to it ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Curse of Candace", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Face Your Fear"), and the first time it's a special. *Second time a Doof-floating head can be seen. ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *This is the second episode (and third overall) to use "Night of the..." or a variation of it title. ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Night of the Giant Floating Baby Head" segment from "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") * Fourth episode to involve multiple copies of Doofenshmirtz. ("Run Away Runway", "Mom's in the House", "Doofapus") * Fifth hour long episode ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars") and the first since "Primal Perry" to utilize "Phineas and Ferb Presents" in the opening titles. * Isabella wears her Fireside uniform for the first time in a special episode and an hour long episode overall. Also, it's revealed that she can change between clothes by simply pulling up her belt buckle. * Second appearance of Eliza M. Feyerseid. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * Candace and Vanessa interact again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "S'Winter", "The Doonkelberry Imperative", "It's No Picnic") *Zombies are mentioned again. ("That's the Spirit", "Ferb TV", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?") *This is the first hour-long episode not to premiere on Watch Disney Channel/Watch Disney XD before airing on television. *Second time Doof expresses his irritation at being mistaken for a pharmacist. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Fifth time no title sequence is presented. ("Summer Belongs to You", "Mission Marvel", "Save Summer", "Star Wars") *First time Gretchen is the main singer of a song. **Second time Ginger is the main singer of a song. ("Waggle Dance") **Also, first time the Fireside Girls sing more than one song in an episode. *The Baljeet-Ginger affair is repeated. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Super Duper Mega Store is seen again. ("Vanessassary Roughness", "Return Policy") *''The Beautfiul Blue Danube'' by Johann Strauss is heard again. *Second appearance of Beppo Brown. ("Oil on Candace") *Third appearance of The Grievance films. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella", "It's No Picnic") *Second time Phineas freaks out. ("Summer Belongs to You") *The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head is seen as a Doofenshmirtz zombie. *Third time Buford says, "I am so in love with her right now" and the first time he doesn't say it in reference to Candace. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Knot My Problem") *Second time Phineas and the gang interact with Doofenshmirtz. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension), and the third time for Candace (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *The singers from "Army of Me" resemble to the ones used by Jekyll in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *Many of the production crew, including Kim Roberson, Martin Olson, Dan Povenmire and J.G. Orrantia have cameos in this episode.https://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/518596997209534464 *The French film that Vanessa suggests is Le Coeur Noir De Douleur et de la Tristesse Douce, which translated from French is "The Black Heart Of Pain and Sorrow Sweet". *Doof appears trough the newspaper in the same way he appears through the calendar in Doof 101 *Third special where Phineas doesn't sing ("Where's Perry?"/"Where's Perry? (Part Two)", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") and the second time it's an hour long episode. **Second special Candace doesn't sing in ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). *Buford mimics Phineas again ("Bee Day"). *Plungers are used as weapons again ("Transport-inators of Doooom!"). *Stacy is the only character who wasn't turned into a Doofenshmirtz. (Heinz doesn't count since he's already a Doofenshmirtz.) *Second time an episode made reference to an episode that did not air yet. ("Save Summer" made reference to "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum", which aired after it.) *Third time every Fireside Girl has a speaking role. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Bee Story") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doof zombies, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Gordon Gutsofanemu, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm *John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, OWCA Agent Doof Zombies, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Jack McBrayer as Irving * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Suehttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/501411666538397698, Additional Voices * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Diamond White as Holly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Isabella Acres as Katie * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Benita Scheckel as Lacie, Additional Voices * Soleil McGhee as Dana * Bella Thorne as Birgitte * Celia Ruskin as Heather * Noah Wyle as Martin the News Vendor, Additional Voices * Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Feyersied * Nick Frost as Ed * Simon Pegg as Shaun * George Romero as Don Adaded * Allie Mac Kay as "Busty Woman", Additional Voices * Isabella Murad as Milly (uncredited) References Category:Television episodes Category:Halloween productions Category:Television specials Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes